


An Alpha and Omega Hannibal Fanfiction

by RadiantAntlerPrince



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantAntlerPrince/pseuds/RadiantAntlerPrince
Summary: Will, a young omega working alongside the FBI, never missed work for a heat. So why did he feel like a truck had hit him this time? Ever since he met the suave alpha Hannibal his inner desires had been creeping up from the backburner.





	1. Heat Wave

Will, a young omega working alongside the FBI, never missed work for a heat. So why did he feel like a truck had hit him this time? Ever since he met the suave alpha Hannibal his inner desires had been creeping up from the backburner. Will despised being an omega, despised the heats, despised the way the alphas babied him, he never felt anything for any alpha he has ever met, yet Hannibal was different. His scent was delectable, dominating, and nearly debilitating to Will. Of Course, he never let any of that show to Hannibal, who remained calm and collected through it all never letting his emotions slip either.

In truth Hannibal found Will to be of interest. He wanted to know everything that made him tick. While most desperate needy omegas never caught Hannibal’s attention, Will’s resilient defiance of his underlying nature unlocks a soft side in Hannibal. Hannibal can sympathize with the omegas plight as he himself can struggle with the judgements placed on a partner less alpha especially at his age, most alphas are mated in college, even high school. Yet, Hannibal stands as the few who considered themselves above that. That is until he got a whiff of Will’s stubborn yet desperate odor.

Will was in bad shape. Normally his heats consisted of a pair of uncomfortable pants all day and a few relieving bathroom trips, but not this time. Sweat poured out of his pores and Will was a soaked mess within a half hour after a desperate shower. His member stood at attention with no relief no matter how many tissues littered the floor. His breeding hole produced an alarming amount of slip soaking through Wills raggedy boxers.

Will was losing his grip on himself as well with the heat not only taking a physical toll but a mental one as well. No matter how much he wanted to fight it his aching body called out for Hannibal. He could control himself enough for now but who knows how long that would last. Panting he called Jack Crawford.

“Will?” Jack said.

“Y-Yes, I w-won’t be able to make it today.” Will squeaked out.

“Do you need any help? Are you ok?” Jacks alpha instincts caused him to dote on Will with worry.

“N-no, it’s just a bad cold. I’ll get over it by tomorrow.” Will replied slightly annoyed at Jacks mothering tone.

“Alright, you know I have my eye on you though.” Jack was concerned as Will hung up. Jack knew Wills heat was impending as he could smell its onset the days before. It smelled hotter and heavier this time and Jack knew that a bad heat could lead to dehydration and sometimes even death for an unaccompanied omega.

Will’s condition was deteriorating, he laid on his bed on a layer of damp towels with raspy pants as he clasped his aching member pumping out load after load with no respite. The thought of Hannibal slowly encapsulated his mind. It crept into his moans soft at first and then louder. He couldn’t control his overwhelming craving for this alphas touch. His voice grew weak after hours of loud moaning and panting. This continued into the night until he passed out from exhaustion sometime after one in the morning.

Will awoke with eyes crusted over. His head spun, and he couldn’t get up. His mouth was dry, yet he continued to squeak out Hannibal’s name in his delirious state. Will wouldn’t last long against this dehydration. He didn’t have the strength to answer the phone when it rung off the hook.

Jack knew something was wrong when Will didn’t show up at the FBI that day. After Will didn’t answer any of his calls Jack sprung into action. Him and Hannibal jumped into their cars and headed to Wills solitary abode. They arrived, and something was definitely wrong. Wills dogs whined and barked at the door on the other side. Jack yelled and pounded on the door a few times with no answer from Will. Jack finally decided to kick in the door.

Once inside the smell of Wills heat hit the alphas like a freight train. Such a heavy and desperate scent it was almost debilitating to Hannibal. Every room looked like a tornado of tissues and towels had blown though. The called out for Will and heard a soft grunt from the bedroom. They found a soaked severely dehydrated Will with parched mouth and eyes sunken in barely conscious on his bed of wet towels. His grey shirt almost black with perspiration and his boxers soaked through with slick.

Hannibal had to step into the other room for a moment to collect himself from his primal urges. Jack called 911 to request an ambulance. Once at the hospital they gave Will an IV with fluids to curve his dehydration. Hannibal stayed by Will’s side to help him out of the delirium. The hospital also gave Will medications to curb his intense heat. Will’s demeaner changed from one of frantic strained urge to a calm deep well needed rest.

Hannibal offered to take care of Will in his sedated state. After the all clear from the doctor Hannibal brought a very drowsy Will with a wheelchair to his car and lifted him into the passenger seat. Will promptly fell asleep on the drive to Hannibal’s house. When they arrived Will was still asleep in the seat.

“Will, Will,” Hannibal gently woke the peaceful omega.

“Mmm.. Wha.. Wherres my house?” Will groggily replied.

“You need to be closely monitored for your medical safety Will. You can’t take care of yourself on your own right now.”

“N-no I’mm fine. Take mmme home.” Even in his exhausted state Will was stubborn as ever, yet there was little he could do about the truth in Hannibal’s words.

“Hush Will, arrangements have already been made, your dogs are taken care of, and I have made myself available to care for you.” With that Hannibal would take no more arguing from the frail omega and proceeded to get out of the car. Hannibal helped Will stagger into the grand house and into a guest bedroom. Will collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Hannibal let Will sleep in hour intervals but had to wake him up and make him drink water to maintain and replenish what he had lost. After a few hours Hannibal made a protein shake for Will to get some energy back into him. Will could only take a few sips of the shake but anything was better than nothing. It had been a day or two since Will had had food yet he was too tired and sick to eat.


	2. Cool Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hot and heavy heat its time for Will to cool down with some shower time.

Hannibal let Will sleep another hour after he sipped the protein shake but had to disturb the resting omega once again. While Will’s heat had been curbed by the medications at the hospital, the sweat and slick from before still clung to Will’s hot skin. Hannibal gently woke Will for a shower.

Hannibal tenderly lead Will down the hall, into the bathroom, and sat him on the toilet. He twisted the shower nozzle and adjusted it to a warm yet not to hot temperature.

“I can take a shower by myself.” Will griped.

“Ok, but I will be by the door if you need anything.” Hannibal replied and left to get Will some clean clothes. Will felt cold in the lukewarm water and turned the water to hot. Will was in the shower by the time Hannibal got back and all seemed to be going fine.

Will suddenly felt lightheaded, his hearing started to cut out with a ringing noise and his vision grew dark. Something was definitely wrong. Will tried to get out of the shower but slipped and fell grabbing the shower curtain in his fall and pulling it off the hooks. Hannibal heard this and sprung into the bathroom. He turned off the shower water and grabbed a towel and draped it over Will.

“I-I can’t see. I c-can’t hear.” Will began to panic.

“You’re alright. Did you turn the temperature up on the water?” Hannibal asked. Will began to gain his vision and hearing back as he rested in the bottom of the tub.

“Y-yes it was too c-cold.” Whimpered Will.

“Your blood pressure dropped from the hot water Will.” Hannibal softly scolded. “Please take care you’re in a fragile state.” Will grumbled and tried to get up. His head felt light still and the ringing returned to his ears. He swayed, and Hannibal caught him and assisted him up. “I don’t trust you in the shower by yourself.” Hannibal replied with a look that left no room for arguing.

The thought of the alpha’s warm exposed body flooded Will’s mind. He blushed as he caught himself in his fantasy. Hannibal noticed Will’s flustered demeanor and asked, “Would swim trunks make you more comfortable?”

Will’s instincts screamed no his heat begged for Hannibal’s bare body. Will was still in control and would prefer to keep his urges hidden as much as possible, so he gently nodded. Hannibal left the room and came back in some casual navy swim trunks. Even with the trunks Will was still captivated by the alphas powerful dominating scent that was hidden underneath his clothes. Hannibal put the shower curtain back up and turned the water on lukewarm. He helped Will back into the shower and stepped in behind him supporting Wills shaking arms.

Will couldn’t help his body from responding to the alphas close presence and he pressed closer to Hannibal. It didn’t help that Will could feel the medications gradually wearing off and his heat returning slowly. He did not know how long he could keep his composure. Hannibal noticed this and reassured Will by sliding his arms down and gently holding Will’s twitching hands.

Hannibal began the process of washing the pungent omega. He made sure Will was steady in the shower and lathered some soap into his dripping mop of curls. He sensually massaged the body soap into Will’s tense aching muscles soothing them with his firm yet gentle touch. Will was swimming in extasy as Hannibal moved around Will’s torso, over his hips and butt, and down each leg.

He almost didn’t notice when Hannibal reached Will’s now erect member. Something started to feel amazing as Hannibal’s skilled hands glided up and down slowly pumping Will’s hardened cock. Will couldn’t help but buck his needy hips into Hannibal’s hands whining softly. Hannibal held Will steady and began to explore other parts of him. Hannibal’s hands drifted from Wills erect cock around his soft balls and back. He settled back to stroking Wills begging member and increased the tempo slowly. Will struggled to suppress his pants and moans with some escaping between whispered swears. Hannibal alternated his focus from the head to the shaft and back. This drove Will wild and he panted and grunted as Hannibal increased his speed once more. Finally, it was too much for Will and he came into Hannibal’s hands with a grunting moan.

Hannibal finished washing Will and rinsed him down watching the soap glide over his body and down the drain. For the first time in days Will felt a release of relaxation with the alphas scent flooding the shower as his omega scent was washed away. Hannibal proceeded to wash himself quickly and turned off the shower. After donning some pajamas he helped Will out of the shower and into some loose clothes. He led Will to the guest bedroom with fresh sheets and a towel. A relieved Will drifted peacefully into a deep sleep. Hannibal proceeded to go to bed himself having to ignore his own awakened desires.


	3. Rising Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless and desperate Hannibal and Will can't stand to be apart.

Will slept well for a few hours but slowly his heat returned in full force causing him to toss and turn. He awoke, panting in sweat-soaked sheets. His shirt once again black with perspiration. He staggered to his feet breath hot and heavy, his eyes half lidded, craving the soft sleeping alpha that lied only steps away.

Hannibal had a hard time sleeping as well. Seeing the needy omega submit to his will in the shower was enough to drive any alpha over the edge. He knew it was only a matter of time until Will’s heat returned full force and Hannibal wouldn’t be able to resist his instinct to rut.

Will couldn’t take being apart from the alpha any longer. He carefully crept into Hannibal’s bedroom. He ruminated in the alpha’s dominating scent that filled the room. Hannibal was drifting in and out of consciousness when finally he caught a whiff of Will’s desperate needy scent permeating his senses pulling him out of his restless slumber. Wills anxiety nagged at the back of his neck and he stood frozen in the doorway. Hannibal knew to let Will come at his own pace and laid still pretending to be asleep. Will softly whimpered as his desperate heat urged him forward.

Will slid into Hannibal’s bed under the covers and pressed his warm body against Hannibal’s cool skin. He nestled into Hannibal’s back bathing in the alphas scent. Hannibal waited till Will’s breathing slowed as he fell softly back to sleep. Hannibal then carefully rolled over and cradled Will in his arms. He watched Will continue to struggle with his returning heat in his sleep softly twitching and whimpering. Hannibal softly reassured Will by rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort. Eventually Will calmed back down and submitted to a deeper sleep. Once satisfied that Will was comfortable Hannibal allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get saucy as morning cums.

While Will was comforted by Hannibal’s close presence his condition still deteriorated. With his refreshing overnight slumber being interrupted by morning with a growing ache and hunger for something more. Hannibal awoke to a half conscious panting Will clammy with sweat clawing into his chest. Hannibal used the top sheet to wipe Will’s damp brow and gently coaxed him awake. “Will, Will.”

“Hannibal…” Will croaked out.

“Hush it’s ok, I’m here, drink some water.” Hannibal offered Will some water and with a shaky hand Will sipped some. Hannibal reached out and steadied Will’s hand allowing him to drink a bit more.  
After he was done with the water Will lay back down and groaned at his aching body and his relentless erection. “Unn mmake it stop..” Will’s eyes started tearing up. “I don’t want to live like this any longer.” Will’s body screamed for Hannibal’s touch but with the restful sleep Will had the energy to fight his urges. Still, the pain was eating away at his stubborn streak.

“How does this feel?” Hannibal asked as he began to massage Will’s tight shoulders with his strong hands. After Will relaxed a bit Hannibal wiped away the tears running down Wills face. “There’s no need for that.” Will was still upset.

“I-I can’t” Will brushed Hannibal’s hand away and more tears took its place. “Y-you shouldn’t even want me.”

“That’s not your decision Will.” Hannibal cradled Wills jaw turning Will’s head towards him. “I thought I had made my feelings clear to you.” Hannibal pulled Wills face closer to his own. Will was captivated by Hannibal’s deep clear eyes piercing his own sad puffy ones. “I care about you Will.” With that, Hannibal drew Will into a deep passionate kiss.

Will kissed back and bittersweet tears rolled down his face. Hannibal kissed Will’s salty tears off his flushed cheeks and continued down to his neck. Hannibal made sure to leave a few marks on Will’s neck driving Will crazy with pants and moans. Hannibal softly growled into Will’s red-hot ear, “I want to make you mine.”

Will drowning in pleasure whined back, “Please, take me Hannibal.” Hannibal swiftly undressed himself and Will. He grabbed some massage oil lubricant from the dresser and poured it on Will’s tense back. Hannibal slowly worked the oil into Wills skin making sure to cover every inch of his craving companion. This calmed Will greatly and he laid on the bed.

Hannibal gradually worked his way to Wills backside and down to his warm opening. He worked some lubricant into the pleading hole thoroughly pleasuring Will with his dexterous fingers. Will squirmed in extasy and moaned with pleasure as he relaxed and loosened in Hannibal’s hands. Hannibal began to focus on Will’s prostate and Will grunted and some precum leaked from his taunted member.

“A little eager are we?” Hannibal smirked at Will’s lack of control. Hannibal removed his fingers and Will gave out a small whine. “I’m going to give you something much better than my fingers.” Hannibal proceeded to put a condom on and worked some lube onto his own erect member. He positioned Will on the edge of the bed face down and Hannibal stood behind his petite bottom.

He slowly pushed his tip in and out of Will occasionally rubbing around his opening with a circular motion. Hannibal slowly worked more and more of himself into Will until he fit his whole shaft in. He then began to thrust at an agonizingly slow speed while gradually getting faster. Will was lost in waves of pleasure moaning and gripping at the pillows. Hannibal alternated between shallow and deep strokes sending Will deeper into wonderland. Hannibal teased Will even more by getting him excruciatingly close to orgasm but then stopping. Will squirmed and whined in protest and Hannibal replied, “Not yet, eager boy.” After a few times Will gave up the protest and Hannibal was ready to give Will what he wanted.

Hannibal worked Will up to a moaning mess grasping at the sheets and drooling in the pillow. He thrusted harder and faster than ever even grunting a little himself. Hannibal's knot began to swell and he pushed it into will filling him up with it’s girth. He pushed it in and out of Will a few times as it grew bigger and bigger. Hannibal on the edge of coming, popped the sizeable knot into Will and released himself pumping out hot semen filling the condom. Will came soon after releasing his seed onto the side of the bed and it dripped down onto the floor.

It would be a while before Hannibal’s knot retracted so Hannibal maneuvered both of themselves into the bed and they lay together under the covers in a warm embrace.


End file.
